


Soldier, Poet, King (REWRITE)

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Finally rewriting this hell.)
Relationships: Castiel & Nick (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	1. Knife to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Idiot boy gets stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no knowledge on treating or healing stab wounds, please. don't do anything shown on this chapter. let a professional handle it.

Rain trickled down the windows as Castiel sat alone accompanied by the white-noise that emitted. Like an artist his shoulder moved and swayed as he wrote down onto the parchment as he wrote down with a long, white feather.

He stopped when he heard the windows were forced open with a clash, harsh wind brushed in as the wind howled, candles that were lit were instantly blown out, sighing, he stood up and stretched his sore legs. The poet began to strode towards the open windows and closed them, latching the lock closed before grabbing a short sheet of silk to cover what the window shows through.

"*Kurios's storms hast gotten more harsh," Castiel spoke to himself, grabbing the fire-steel to relight the candles that have been blown out from the wind before. He stopped after relighting two, breath hitched when he heard a footboard creak, slowly, his hand reached for his anelace. "Who's there." he warned, daring not to turn around.

It was hard for Castiel to decipher his surroundings when there were only two candles lit, "Show thy self." he called out. Footsteps approached, this was the time for flight or fight, but, Castiel swiftly turned and skewered the weapon into the intruder's gut.

"Shit-" the voice said, followed by a thud and the sound of metal clinking together. Castiel turned the candle towards the intruder. "What are thou doing in my dwelling?" the poet seethed, daring not to get close to the man.

"H-hey look, I was looking for a place to hide for a bit." the intruder stammered, raising his arms up to yield, his eyes averted Castiel's but kept them on something else. Castiel raised a brow, and looked over to where the man was looking at. There, sat a pouch, full to at least what was a dozen pounds of guilders, pfennings and thalers. He pointed over to the pouch. "Those coins, they're stolen aren't they?"

The man's face began to scrunch up, "No.." he fibbed.

Loud banging came from the front door of the cottage-like home. "Shit- he's found me!" the blonde scampered over to the nearest wall. "Whom? Whom hath found thee?" Castiel asked, walking towards the door.

The door creaked open just a little bit and Castiel's face brightened a bit. "Sam! 'tis so good to see you!" chirped Castiel, making way for the soldier to walk in. "What brings you here this stormy night?"

"I'm looking for a thief, he's raided at least a couple of homes and had the gall to raid the castle's treasury." the brunette said as he rested his sword on the wood wall, "The last time I saw him he ran here, you're not harmed are you." Sam asked, flashing his eyes towards the dark haired man.

"I'm not a fragile porcelain doll, Sam, I can care for myself and fend off any prowlers." the poet snapped, crossing his arms and arching a brow at the taller man. "Alright, sorry. It's just that you live alone, you have an oddly large horse stable in your backyard and not to mention your home is basically the target point of any thief."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Just cause I live alone? Near the woods? Sam, come on-" "Cass, I'm just being wary."

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess your home's clear." he uttered out, giving a pat on his friend's soldier he bid farewell to his friend before making his leave. "Alright, he's gone you can come out now Blondie." Castiel spoke out, keeping his eye on the intruder as the blonde stood up, the *anelance still embedded in his abdomen.

Before the man was about to pull the anelance out, he was stopped. "If you pull it out now you'll bleed out." Castiel said as he tapped the hilt of the dagger. "Best to keep it in for now until I fix you up."

Castiel opened the drawer and grabbed out some *spider-silk bandages and homemade saline, "What's your name, oh ye poor sod?"

"Nick."

"Odd name for a thief, I might say. The name's Castiel, and you were lucky that I only skewered you in the abdomen. If I had stabbed you any where else that was vital, it'd kill you." Castiel lectured as he tore a small piece of spider-silk, dabbed it in the saline, then pushed Nick down onto the nearest chair and began cleaning the area where the anelance was embedded to with the saline-coated spider silk.

"You a healer or something?" Nick hissed out when he felt the stab wound sting, "No, poet, but, my parents were healers. Anyways this is going to hurt." Castiel muttered as he grabbed the hilt of the weapon.

"What do you mean- GOD JESUS FUCK." Nick yelped out when the dagger was yanked out and was soon replaced with a ball of spider-silk soaked in saline. "Now hold still so I can wrap the bandage around you." Castiel instructed as he took the bandages and started wrapping them around Nick's wounded abdomen.

Nick glared at the poet, "I thought you said not to pull it out." he sneered, sitting up after Castiel finished bandaging him.

"Yeah, but, from the looks if it, you don't have much experience tending stab wounds, much less your own."

The blonde grumbled a bit before slouching back onto the chair, a shock of pain caused him to ait right back up. Castiel laughed a bit, "Careful, you don't want to make the wound worse."

"Fuck you, ya *Yaldson."

"Same thing for you, Muck-Spout."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurios = Adonai, while Adonai means God in ancient Hebrew, the many names of God represent different kinds of Gods in this universe. ie, Adonai being the God of Weather.
> 
> Anelance = a dagger, used in the medieval times
> 
> Spider Silk = a special kind of silk that helps tend to wounds
> 
> Yaldon = Son of a Prostitute
> 
> Muck-Spout = Person who curses too much
> 
> (Castiel tends to speak in old/mid english when he's frightened/nervous)


	2. Extinct? No.

Birds chirped as morning arose, everything aches for Nick, as it turns out from what he found out last night, the poet lived alone. He slowly sat up and rubbing his aching back, doesn't make it any better since his stab wound's sore.

'Castiel's still asleep', Nick thought, so why not explore the place? It's morning and everything should be easier to see. The first thing that caught his eye was the desk that Castiel constantly accompanied. It had parchment scattered, unopened envelopes, ink splatters and feathers that were too large to belong to any bird. Few of the parchments had poetry written on them, ain't that swell?

He raised his brow on one of the envelopes, the wax seal had an interesting design and the paper then enclosed it was old and stained in ink. Carefully, Nick began to peel the seal- he placed it back down when he heard the door creak open and the sound of the poet approaching.

"You're up early, reading the parchments I see?" Castiel spoke out as he walked past Nick.

"Yeah.. hey you should clear out your desk, or at least clean up the ink stains." Nick said crossly as he tapped on a dry stain of black ink on the desk. Castiel only shook his head when he opened the window.

The fluttering of wings and a bird cooing had Castiel turn his head back to see a Nicobar Pigeon. "I wonder who that could be." said the poet in annoyance as be approached the colorful fowl and untied the note that was attached to its leg.

> * * *
> 
> ''Dear Castiel, I hope this letter makes it to you in good condition. I've been meaning to tell you that one of your old friends has left and should be visiting you soon. In best wishes, ••••''
> 
> * * *

"An old friend, eh? Well, I don't know who sent me this, but, who ever they are, I'll write them something back." the poet said as he grabbed a parchment, dipping the quill in ink he wrote down.. "That just says 'OK'." Nick said as he watched Castiel tie the note to the fowl's legs. "I'm a poet, I write poetry, not books." responded Castiel as he lifted the fowl up for it to fly.

"Who's this 'old friend?'"

"I have a couple of old friends, we'll just see who comes by."

**____**

**Midbrook Wood**

Jimmy stopped in front of a large forest area, he had finally made it. Midbrook Wood... no one was supposed to go in there, "The deeper you go into the forest, the taller the trees you get and the more eerie the creatures get." they said.

That, of course. Did not stop the Biologist from venturing into the woods, **he was a bi** t nervous about what he would find. Sticks cracking and leaves crinkling as he trotted through the forested area, he noticed how it got darker and if it weren't for the glowing mushrooms he would lose sight.

He heard a loud screech, coming from an animal that sounded like it was in pain. Rushing he pushed past the leaves and forage until he halted, right in front of a large Simurgh, it had the head, legs and fur of a Hokkaido wolf, grayed-out feathers and wings of Spix's macaw and very few scales that looked like it belonged to the Round Island Burrowing Boa. Jimmy carefully circled around it, trying to investigate, and stopping when he saw a rather large bear trap on its wings, hind legs caught in stinging nettles.

The Simurgh let out an alarming screech when the Biologist laid a hand on the bear trap, "H-hey, I'm trying to help!" Jimmy stammered out, as he crouched down. "Trashing around would only make this a lot worse for you and me, friend."

Jimmy once again placed his hands on both ends of the bear trap, prying it open carefully. Winching at the sight of the flesh and blood that resided in the wound, the vampire side of him could hear the creature's heartbeat and blood flow. 'Not now.. not now.' he thought to himself, he had blood packs in his bag.

A loud snap of metal and an animal screech as the Simurgh raised its wing, flapping upwards and knocking Jimmy back. Hind legs still had balls of stinging nettles, which were quickly shaken off as the creature flown away. But, circled around him from way up above the tall trees.

The Biologist sat in awe, the wingspan of the avian-like creature was nearly 45 ft, it was absolutely marvelous.... from the forage he heard a low, deep, threatening thrill, coming from behind.

**___  
** **Castiel's Cottage**

Nick stared dumbfounded at the window, "What the fuck." he murmured, "Hey Poet, aren't Simurgh's supposed to be extinct?"

Castiel looked up from his table, "Yes and no, the last sighting of one was approximately 50 years ago. Why?" 

The blonde pointed over to the window, in the distance a Simurgh circled a large forest area. Castiel strode over to where Nick stood, and squinted his eyes out the window. "Isn't that Midbrook Wood? I haven't seen a creature native to that place outside of it, much less above it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means someone was stupid enough to venture in, they're probably dead by now." Castiel grunted as he returned to this table. Picking up a quill, only to drop it when he heard a thud from outside that managed to shake one of his ink bottles.


	3. Dragon's Breath

"Adam, Honey can you deliver these boxes of *Dragon's Breath to my brother, Castiel? He's been stressed lately I believe, the letter that *Qahont brought back, he wrote 'OK'." Michael asked as he set down two boxes, with bottles of wine stacked on one another, separated by cardboard.

Adam chortled a bit. "Two boxes? Sweetie, he doesn't need that much."

Michael pouted a bit, "Please? What if he has visitors? What if he runs out of water and needs hydration!" he exclaimed, listing out all the possibilities that could go wrong. Adam always thought it was cute like this. He placed a finger on his husband's nose.

"Don't get your head wrapped up. Tell you what, I'll deliver it and you'll stop worrying about your little brother?" Adam chuckled as he bent down and hoisted himself back up after grabbing the boxes. "Thank you- darling, let me help you with those."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter I just wanted to write Michael and Adam being loving husbands.
> 
> Dragon's Breath - a type alcohol, mixture of wine, Dragon's Fruit, and Spring Water.  
> Qahont - Name for dragons (Ie, Elder Scrolls)


	4. Fire Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, sorry if this Chapter's odd

**___**

**Midbrook Wood**

Jimmy felt himself stiffen, two sets of eyes were upon him... no not two, a lot. He was probably surrounded. The Simurgh was gone by the time he looked back up. He squeezed his eyes and turned around, opening them. He prayed it was just a pack of Quetzcoatl, but, upon opening them. It wasn't a Quetzcoatl.

It's entire body was made of tree bark and it had multiple eyes, four on both sides of its jagged head and a trail of large, wide pupil-less eyes running along its long, serpent-like body.

He sauntered up before sprinting away, hearing a loud throaty screech coming from the barked creature. Jimmy needs to find a Fairy Ring, even a tuft of a Helio flower would do, either of those would scare off the creature. Something hit the front of his foot and now he was tumbling forwards, sharp ends of branches nipping at his skin as he felt himself fall down onto the lower region of the forest floor.

The creature had him cornered. He was basically in a ditch, but, instead of dirt, there were trees. As soon as he tried to climb back up, he felt wood-like claws dig into his shoulders, shoving him back down onto the ground. Splinters pierced around the new wound as the tree bark-covered creature let out a low growl, before it opened its mouth. This was it, this is how he dies, decapitated and no one will find his body.

Suddenly, the Simurgh launched itself onto the wood serpent. Jimmy could finally get up, if he could. He watched as the creatures screeched at each other, tussling and nearly tearing each other apart. Small pieces of wood and feathers, even small tufts of fur, were flying around.

**____**

**Milligan Farm**

Adam had the boxes in the wagon, he was waiting for Michael to get their steed ready. The Sleipnir raised its front hooves up, like it was going to trample Michael. "For the love of *Adonai! Xiallith would you please hold still?!" Michael yelled out as he tried to get the bridle on Xiallith. Instead it kicked him in the chest with her backleg, sending him into the haybale. Michael let out an annoyed groan as he looked at Xiallith, who was standing there as if it was taunting him. Michael stood up and grabbed the bridle, then charged at the Sleipnir, who was bent its head down and charged back.

Xiallith was about head throw Michael over to the wooden supports but it heard clicking noises, turning its head over to Adam, who was holding a bright red apple in his hands. This intrigues the Sleipnir, who trots over to Adam. "Good girl, now why don't you let Michael put your bridle on so we can bring this over to my Brother-in-Law?" Adam asked with a chuckle as he caressed the side of Xiallith's head.

"Why does she always listen to you?" Michael asked as he strides over with crossed arms, his face pouting as he stretches them out to attach the bridle onto the equine.

"Must be picking favorites," Adam suggested as he scooted over to make room for the dark-haired man. "Who wouldn't? You're adorable." Michael genuinely said but with a scoff. He raised the reins and lashed them down to get Xiallith to move, gradually she did.

The sound of hooves trotting onto the dirt, dragging behind dust as they followed the path.

**____**

**Clearing**

Adam took note of the large group of people nearby as the wagon wheeled along the road, Castiel's cottage was a lot farther from the kingdom, the residents, and the stalls, but, a lot closer to the forest. "How does your brother live out there, I mean, is it really safe for him to be so close to the forest?" Adam asked as he took a glance at the forest, when it gets dark, it gets really darker near forested areas.

"He can handle himself, besides, Emmanuel was supposed to visit." Michael responded as he pulled the reins to halt Xiallith to a stop. "Candles are lit, he must be home."

The two stepped down from the wagon to get the boxes of Dragon's Breath, the two lovers then walked over to the cottage door, placing the boxes down before knocking.

"Castiel! It's me, Michael. Me and Adam have some Dragon's Breath for you." Michael called out after knocking. The door had opened but it wasn't Castiel at the door. It was another man, this, of course tensed Michael up and without thinking he balled his fists and socked the other man in the jaw, knocking him down. "Who are you? Where is my brother?!" Michael yelled out as he grabbed a nearby fireplace poker, keeping his eye on the intruding blonde as he man raised his hand to yield. "This is not what it looks like, Castiel's just running some erraNDS-" Nick yelled the last part out as the tip of the fire iron was pressing against his throat.

"Michael-" "Not now Adam- this... this man he's-" Michael paused for a bit as he looked at Adam, then back at Nick. "I don't know what you've done to my brother-" "I didn't do anything." "Then where is he?" "As I said running some errands. He's letting me stay in his home, so I can keep it low."

"Michael? Adam?" the voice says,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adonai = God of Crops
> 
> Yes Michael took Adam's last name, he loves him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> If I stopped writing this assumed I give up.


End file.
